


Devoted To You

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am purposely ignoring canon, POV Second Person, Slow Dancing, They should’ve gotten to dance together in ch.4, Very primarily based off a good friend’s Rewrite AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: DRA Ch.4 but no one is dead and Akane gets her dance with her sprinter girlfriend. :))
Relationships: Hatano Ayame/Taira Akane
Kudos: 6





	Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoblinKingOwO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinKingOwO/gifts).



"Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know. There's just no getting over you." Ayame quietly sung as she interlocked her fingers with yours, elegantly moving in sync with you as the both of you danced. For someone who says she usually comes off as awkward..she has such a beautiful voice and every word coming from her lips is absolutely luring you in. If it weren't the fact she looks absolutely jaw dropping in that gorgeous red dress she currently is wearing. 

You can't help but stare at her for quite some time before finally breaking your gaze away from her.  
"I know I'm just a fool who's willing. To sit around and wait for you.."

She momentarily pauses, gazing into your eyes.   
"But baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you.."

A few more minutes of slow dancing passes by as you sway to the music. You feel completely breathless and you hope she doesn’t think you’re being rude by being silent, no, you’re just in complete awe at what she’s doing.

No one has ever made you feel this loved nor wanted in the entirety of your life. You always thought you'd never find love and when you did, you thought it would be late or even never in your lifetime. But here you are, feeling like this with someone who genuinely cares for you. You can't believe or grasp such a blissful feeling. You lean forward and rest your head on her shoulder as her hands let go of yours and she changes to wrap her arms around your waist and you do the same to her.

"I'm so happy I found you, even in a situation like this..you make me feel safe." You whisper to her.

"I-I'm glad you feel that way, Akane." Ayame remarks somewhat shyly but the slightest bit of confidence in her voice.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you.." You mumble softly.

“Heh, isn’t that my line?"

You continue to hold her with a content smile. As the song slowly comes to its end you stay in her arms, the both of you still slowly swaying to the beat. Right as the song ends you pull your face from her shoulder and cup the sides of her face before leaning in and softly pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Ayame." You whisper.

"I love you too, Akane." She replies sweetly before you press your lips on hers once again.


End file.
